


Remind Me

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is my take on the plane crash and what if it wasn't Lexie and Mark that died. What would the world have been like





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know a head of time yes Arizona does die in this but I'm not big on writing her cause she is hard for me to write plus I'm not into writing Slash of any kind. It's just not something I like to write. That being said maybe at some point I will have her in a fic of mine but not now. I hope you all like this and will give it a try and please leave me some feedback.

"Life as we know it can be happy or sad. The life we once had could fall apart at anytime. The lives that live though have to find someone way to go on after they lose one of their own rather it be parents or siblings or even co-workers"

　

The last six months have been the hardest for everyone. Coming back from an accident would do that to anyone but having to live on a deserted island for weeks will make it damn near impossible to come back from it let alone want to ever be on an airplane again.

　

Meredith Grey has been scared to death of planes every since that crash and the thought of ever having to get back on one is one of the big reasons that she and Derek and Zola are still in Settle and at SGMW hospital. Life alone was a scary place and Settle held a lot of bad memories but they are the ones she can deal with the idea of a plane is not one of the memories she can handle. Besides Settle held a lot of peaks like family and friends and a house that Derek had finally got done.

　

Lexie Grey was dealing well for someone who everyone all thought had died. She was almost back to the way she was before the plane crash. She had to spend a couple of weeks in the hospital but she really didn’t mind cause they had put Mark in the room with her so she was able to spend time with him while they both healed from the outer damage they had gotten. When they got out of the hospital Mark asked Lexie to move in with him and she said yes right away this time.

　

Derek Shepherd had been through a lot of things in his life. An wife cheating on him with his best friend. Leaving the only home he had ever known for a new state. Meredith almost dying on him and losing Mer a few times thanks to his own stupid dramas. But nothing outweighs the idea of how close he came to losing everyone he cared about in the plane crash. He almost lost his hand but Callie was able to fix it and it is like a brand new hand and he is so glad he can still be Surgeon.

　

Cristina Yang was a different person now she wants to be a wife and maybe a mother but not anytime soon. She and Owen were able to see that they could have the life that they wanted just by almost losing each other. Owen was so happy to have his wife back that even if she didn’t want to have a family then he would just be happy to have her.

　

Mark Slone was a womanizer his whole life till he meet Lexie Gray and then she made him want to just be with her. He did a stupid thing and lost her but seeing her almost die in his arms was a real life changing moment and he made sure she knew he loved her and that he would fight for her and the life they could have. After they were saved and at the hospital Julia came to scared and it was then that Mark told her that he wanted to break up cause he was in love with Lexie. She didn’t take it well but Mark didn’t think she would. After weeks in the hospital where they were roommates the whole time he asked Lexie to live with him and she said yes.

　

Callie Torres was a girl that thought she loved guys and then found out no she was really a women lover and so her first relationship with a women was Erica Hahn and it didn’t work out and then she found Arizona Robbins and she fall hard and fast and then they broke up and Mark who was not with Lexie at the time, they had a moment of weakness and they had sex and she got pregnant and then she and Arizona got back together and married and Callie thought they would always be together but that was not meant to be cause out of everyone who was on that plane Arizona came back in a body bag and Callie hasn’t been the same since and she doesn’t think she will ever be again.

　

Alex Karev who wasn’t on that plane is scared to ride them now and had a hard time wondering where the others were. Him and Mer are more closer then he is to everyone else and it killed him wonder where she was and if she was alright. When he saw her again after weeks he saw how bad off she was and he thought he would have to say goodbye to her like he had to say to George and had to say to Izzie when she left him and their marriage. Now that they are back and Mer is safe he realized his life belonged in Seattle with his family and friends and that is where he will stay. It takes a life and death situation like this one to make you see that your place is with your friends and makes you realize that he was now ready to settle down and find the one that will love him and will he will have a family and be with them for the rest of his life. Izzie wasn’t the right one for him and now he knows he needs to find her out there and he will when the time is right.

 

Meredith Grey is a doctor, a wife, a mother, a sister and most of all a friend. She hates to see her family be so scared of life but who was she to tell them not to be when she was. She is watching her sister, Lexie learning over the nurse’s station and she can see that on the outside she looks good and healed but on the inside it is a whole different story.

　

"Hey Lex." Meredith said as she came up to her.

　

Lexie looks up at her and smiles. "Hey Mer. How are you doing today?"

　

"I should be asking you that." Mer tells her.

　

"No you really don’t cause I will tell you the same thing I do every day and that is I am slowly getting back to my normal self. So please stop worrying about me so much." Lexie tells her with a smile.

　

"I can’t just stop worrying about you Lex. You are my sister and I will always worry about you even though I know you are getting better." Meredith tells her and then she hugs her.

　

This was something that Mer was still getting use to doing so often but it was also something she planned on doing as often as she can cause she nearly lost her sister and she wonders if Lexie even realized how much Mer loved her.

　

Mark was walking out of the OR when he saw that Derek was standing at the OR board. But as Mark got closer to Derek he noticed that Derek wasn’t looking at the board but off into his own thoughts.

　

"Hey man are you alright?" Mark asked him and scared Derek right out of his thoughts.

　

"My god Mark must you do that to me all the time?" Derek asked as he laid a hand over his heart.

　

"Sorry man. I didn’t know you were that far into your thoughts." Mark said as he tried to hold in his laugh.

　

"Yea you are so sorry that you are trying not to laugh at me." Derek said trying to be mad but finding it hard to be.

　

When they both were able to calm down Mark looked seriously at Derek. "Are you really alright?"

　

Derek looked at him and then nods his head. "Yea I am fine I am just trying to still get my head around everything and I am not sure if Mer is really as alright as she says she is."

　

Mark nods his head and think in his head ‘I don’t think any of us are man’.

　

Callie is sitting in her apartment that use to be her and Arizona’s but now it is just back to being hers and she wonders what was the point that god would take her from her but she wants to scream at just how unfair it is but then she remembers her daughter is asleep and is still trying to understand how her other mom wouldn’t be back.

　

Alex was sitting in Pads and he is just staring out into space when a nurse asks him something. Alex snaps out of his space and shakes his head.

　

"I’m sorry Cindy. What did you ask me?" Alex asks her.

　

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright Dr. Karev. You seem lost or something."

　

Alex just smiles at her. "Yea I am fine. Thank you for asking though."

　

She nods her head and walks away. Every since the crash Alex has been like a totally different person and Dr. and everyone is wondering if it will last and if not how long will it be before he is back to himself but if it did stay then life would be that much easier to live in the hospital without the Evil Spawn out all the time.

　

Cristina was in her OR working on saving a life. She never let what had happened to her keep her from doing her job but when she is by herself and or with Owen she can’t help but wonder what life would have been like if she had died or if it had not happen at all. That is the only time she will let anyone see that she is scared cause after all she is saver of the hurts and she is a hard core surgeon when she is at the hospital there is no time for what ifs when you have someone on your OR table.


End file.
